The Wrath of a Fangirl
by SavageLollipop
Summary: An angry fangirl is not a force to reckoned with. Especially when her OTP is being threatened.


"He's gone Jack." Gabriel Mann (Nolan Ross) summoned some tears and tried to look as sad as possible. Gabriel was immensely proud of his acting for this scene because although in the series he wasn't related to Declan, he felt that he played the grieving brother part far better. His ability to call upon tears at the drop of a hat had always come in handy, especially when dealing with his vulture-like mother.

Gabriel watched as Nick Wechsler's (Jack Porter) face crumpled and tears streaked his face. As the cameras zoomed in on Nick, Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. Nick was a better actor than he was and he hated it. It was so unfair that Nick got all of the good camera shots whereas Gabriel (obviously the better looking one) was forced to lurk in the background.

Just as Gabriel was about to say his next line, a short blonde girl stalked across the set, with her hands on her hips and a furious expression on her face. She was dressed in a black cloak, a blue and bronze striped tie and cat ears on her head. Where did she even come from?

"No! CUT!" she shouted, her eyes ablaze. Gabriel wasn't sure who this child was but she was being a nuisance. The director, Tobin, stood up from his fold out chair and walked over to the girl.

"Who on earth are you?" he asked in confusion. The girl glared at the director.

"I'm a Fangirl and I'm very displeased," was all she said. The girl folded her arms across her chest and stood upright. Gabriel recoiled slightly; she was probably one of the youths he saw lurking in alleys clad in dark hoodies and boots.

Tobin quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you displeased?" Gabriel nodded approvingly at Tobin; he was obviously just humouring the little psychopath until security arrived.

"Well you can't just kill off Declan!" the girl declared.

"Why not?" Tobin questioned.

"Because Charlotte and Declan are one of my OTP's!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The small crowd of cast and crew who had gathered around the director and the girl all furrowed their brows in confusion. Tobin shot the girl a questioning look and she sighed in frustration.

"An OTP is a one true pairing," she explained. "Us fangirls use that term when referring to our favourite ship." Tobin smiled.

"Ah yes ships! They are truly magnificent things; the way they glide so easily across water is astounding."

"No no no!" The girl stamped her feet. "A ship is a pairing, y'know Charlotte and Declan, Emily and Daniel-"

"Or Emily and Aiden..?" Barry Sloane (Aiden) commented. Gabriel scrunched up his nose in disgust; Barry was such a sleaze-bag. Although Gabriel would never admit it, the only reason he hated Barry was because he would never come onto Gabriel. And Gabriel was such a sucker for a British accent. The blonde girl shook her head with such force that it almost fell off. Gabriel took a little satisfaction from that.

"Of course not! Emily can't have a happy ending."

"Why not? That's what viewers want isn't it, for it to all work out in the end?" Tobin asked.

"Definitely not," the girl replied.

"But why wouldn't they want the pained heroine to live happily ever after?" Tobin pressed curiously.

"Because that is what's expected. Emily is going to have to die horribly never completing her mission so someone will carry it on," the girl said. "And Declan can't die because he's got a child to raise with Charlotte." Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the thought of Emily VanCamp dying horrifically, tragically and painfully. Main characters are such biatches.

"His death was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself," Tobin said proudly. Mike Kelley, one of the writers of the episode, hit Tobin around the head.

"It was my idea actually."

"I believe it was in fact my idea," Mark Perry, the other writer argued, hitting Kelley around the head.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Gabriel rolled his eyes; writers, they are such children.

"You two are the ones who wrote this episode?" the girl asked. The two writers nodded and then gave each other a shove for good measure. The girl scowled at them and Gabriel swore he saw fire in her eyes. She clicked her fingers and a flame ignited in her hand. She splayed her fingers and then thrust her outstretched hand out towards the two writers. They disappeared with shrieks in a cloud of purple mist. She turned to everybody else and Gabriel found that he was still sat in the scratchy hospital chair. He scrambled up and stood behind it instead, trying to put a little distance between himself and this psychotic demon child.

"Anyway," the girl said menacingly. Everyone stared at her with large, frightened eyes. "The FanFiction Community are livid and if you want to avoid a war then I suggest that Declan magically comes back from the dead and Emily dies tragically so someone can carry out her mission." The set was quiet. "Oh and I think Daniel should kill Conrad." Before anything else could be said, she disappeared in a cloud of sparkles, purple mist and what could only be described as _feels_.

Gabriel thought that he'd order a tuna salad for lunch. He had to watch his weight if he was going to successfully seduce Barry.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Well this is a bit of an angry parody sort of thing. I watched the finale of Revenge (series 2 I think) Truth, and I was a little more than irritated. That may just be because I'm a little bit in love with Declan Porter and it's totally unfair that he died. That and Emily spilled all to Jack. Rude. So in my super-angry-fangirl mode, I wrote this. Oh and the whole fire-in-the-hand thing totally belongs to the Skulduggery Pleasant books (I'm reading them at the moment and I couldn't help but add that in). I don't own Revenge nor Skulduggery Pleasant.

Leave a review and tell me what you think and whether I should write more of these (because they're fun).

~Jess :)


End file.
